Problemas
by judiLimon
Summary: Pietro Maximoff - One-shot.


**E** l edificio había quedado prácticamente en ruinas tras el último asalto. No habían sido muchos los que habían propiciado aquel desastre pero sí los suficientes como para causar grandes estragos y sacar de quicio al mismísimo Nick Fury; horas más tarde del ataque, el director de SHIELD se había presentado en la base buscando explicaciones. La única explicación existente partía de la base de que había sido un ataque inesperado coordinado de forma excelente. Pese a que finalmente habíamos salido victoriosos, también habíamos recibido grandes golpes. Como ese edificio en ruinas.

Aparté de una patada unos cuantos escombros que se amontaban en una esquina de lo que horas antes había sido un pasillo y contuve un fuerte resoplido. No podía creer que una de las bases más importantes de SHIELD hubiera quedado reducida de esa manera.

Abandoné aquel pasillo sólo para adentrarme en otro, uno de los principales, sabiendo de antemano que no encontraría nada excepto obstáculos hasta que finalmente diera con una de las puertas de salida. O lo que podía quedar de ellas. Habían ordenado evacuar de forma inmediata aquel lugar, pero eran muchos los recuerdos, incluso los sentimientos, que seguían aferrándose a ese edificio en el que había vivido los últimos años de mi vida. Sorteé un par de lo que parecían ser vigas de hormigón y salté como pude grandes pilares reducidos, procurando no perder la calma.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, al otro lado del pasillo. Sabía que en mi expresión había aparecido, de forma inmediata, una mueca de desagrado. Aquello era justo lo que faltaba para completar un día espantoso.

– Tenemos que irnos.

La voz de Pietro invadió el estrecho espacio en el que nos encontrábamos y asentí. No estaba de humor para entablar una conversación con nadie, mucho menos lo estaba para Pietro Maximoff. Seguí avanzando e hice un gran esfuerzo por ignorar que su mirada estaba clavada en mí. Haberle salvado la vida a Clint, poniendo en peligro la suya propia, le había valido para hacerse con un lugar en SHIELD que, si bien no era demasiado importante, sí le reconocían. Muchos le trataban, incluso, como a un héroe. ¡Como a un héroe, después de todo!

Nunca había querido que alguien malinterpretase mi opinión: estaba agradecida con él por haber salvado la vida de un gran compañero y también de muchas personas inocentes, pero no podía olvidar todo cuanto había hecho antes de lo sucedido Sokovia. Él y su hermana habían luchado _contra_ nosotros; habían manipulado a Bruce, habían deseado la destrucción de las personas más valiosas que había conocido nunca y estaba convencida de que, durante demasiado tiempo, para ellos había sido más importante lograr la muerte de Tony que salvaguardar su propia vida. ¡La muerte de Tony! Yo adoraba a Tony. Nadie tenía esos deseos asesinos con Tony.

– ¿Me has escuchado? –Preguntó, cuando quedé a un par de pasos de él–. Tenemos que irnos.

Casi repelí su extraño acento. Era evidente que entre nosotros no existía ningún tipo de afinidad; incluso aunque me hubiera molestado en buscarla, probablemente no hubiera encontrado nada. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que _ingresó_ en SHIELD pero para mí no era más que una sombra, del mismo modo que yo lo era para él.

– ¿Me has escuch...?

– Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? –Lo interrumpí–. Apártate de mi camino. Tú puedes marcharte, mi vida es asunto mío.

Pareció palidecer.

– Me marcharé –aseguró–. Te quedarás sola aquí.

– Pregúntate si me importa.

No lo hacía. No me importaba.

Volví a estar sola en cuestión de segundos.

Un inusitado ruido, al cabo de unos minutos, me alertó de que algo iba mal. Dirigí mi vista hacia lo que había sido el techo del edificio: una gran viga de hormigón a medio derruir parecía estar tambaleándose. Ese balanceo que creía observar probablemente respondiera a una ilusión óptica causada por la seguridad que en aquel momento tenía: se estaba desprendiendo. Iba a caer.

Contuve el aliento. Podría haber comenzado a correr al percibir lo que estaba sucediendo, pero temía que no fuera solución suficiente; si esa viga caía, arrastraría a todo lo demás. Y de todo lo demás no podía huir.

Cuando aún no había apartado la mirada, ocurrió lo que tanto temía: poco a poco, fue resquebrajándose y desprendiéndose, chocando contra los muros que aún quedaban en pie y provocando así un caos mayor. Solución o no, empecé a correr. Me cubrí la cabeza con ambas manos y tuve el impulso de cerrar los ojos... hasta que me desvanecí.

Al menos, eso sentí durante unos instantes. Al menos, eso sentí hasta que reuní valentía suficiente para abrir los ojos. Me descubrí en un túnel de velocidad donde las cosas se sucedían con rapidez, sin que pudiera encontrarlas una forma, una imagen. Resultaba turbador. Cuando comencé a marearme, me permití caer sobre una especie de superficie firme que parecía sostenerme.

Sólo cuando la desconcertante velocidad me abandonó de forma definitiva, volví a abrir los ojos para descubrirme en los brazos de Pietro. Habíamos dejado atrás el edificio. Me depositó sobre el suelo con sumo cuidado, preocupándose por mantenerme sujeta hasta que pude recobrar medianamente el equilibrio.

– En unos segundos estarás mejor –le escuché decir.

Levanté la cabeza y lo observé confundida.

– Tú... tú... te habías marchado. –Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Estabas siguiéndome?

Pietro suspiró.

– ¡De nada! –Exclamó, con un toque dramático.

Su dramatismo me molestó pero llevaba razón: estaba siendo una desagradecida. Con toda probabilidad, no habría salido con vida si él no hubiera estado presente.

– Lo siento –me disculpé, algo avergonzada–. Y gracias.

– ¿Vas a decirme que no tenía que haberme molestado en salvarte la vida o crees que puedes dejarlo pasar? –Cuestionó, para mi sorpresa–. ¿Podemos enterrar el hacha de guerra, por favor?

– Tú levantaste el hacha –recordé, pese a no querer discutir en un momento como aquel.

Dejé de mirarlo y traté de localizar dónde nos encontrábamos.

– Dime una cosa: ¿por qué? –Me concentré en él, de nuevo–. Todos aquí nos han aceptado, al menos hacen un intento. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo? –Estaba dispuesta a exponerle el sinfín de motivos que respondían a su pregunta pero me impidió hacerlo–. Ese rencor que sientes fue el mismo que me llevó a mí a cometer los errores que tú ahora condenas.

Enmudecí. Incluso aunque no pensara concedérsela, llevaba razón. Estaba comportándome de forma similar a como habían hecho ellos; estaba dejándome llevar por el rencor, sin permitir de ninguna manera una segunda oportunidad.

– ¿Y qué? –Sacudí la cabeza, olvidándome de ello–. No creo que importe demasiado.

– ¿No importa? –Preguntó, una vez que decidí poner rumbo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba todo el equipo de trabajo–. ¿No importa? ¡Claro que importa! A mí me importa. –Me detuve en seco y lo observé en la distancia, confundida–. Me gustan los problemas en todos los aspectos de mi vida. –Se encogió de hombros, como si respondiera a una pregunta que estaba haciéndose a sí mismo–. ¿Por qué no puedes ser conmigo la misma que eres con los demás?

Arrugué la frente.

– ¿Eso... quieres?

Había pasado los últimos meses, desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, convencida de que el desprecio era mutuo. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

– Sí –respondió, con firmeza–. Me equivoqué. Nos equivocamos –añadió, acercándose a mí–. Todavía estamos pagando por esos errores, pero ni siquiera tuvimos una auténtica oportunidad de escoger vivir una vida normal.

– Todos tenemos elección –refuté, sin estar demasiado convencida de querer ofrecer esa respuesta en un momento así.

– ¿Haces todo esto porque una vez quisimos vengarnos del hombre que fabricó los artefactos que mataron a nuestros padres y nos arrebataron nuestra vida? –Tragué saliva; lo cierto era que no había pensado demasiado en ello–. ¿Cuántas historias similares hay aquí? ¿A cuántos de ellos desprecias? Me gustaría que te pusieras en nuestro lugar. Es algo que nunca has hecho.

En esa ocasión, fue él quien comenzó a alejarse mientras entendía que, por tercera vez, llevaba razón. Siempre había tenido una especial dificultad a la hora de confiar en las personas y no llevaba bien aquello de conceder segundas oportunidades pero quizá iba siendo hora de ofrecerlas.

Suspiré. El edificio de SHIELD no era lo único que había caído aquel día.

– ¡Pietro! –Exclamé, consiguiendo que se detuviera–. ¿Me llevas?

Se giró, con media sonrisa en el rostro. Como cabía esperar, no tardó en acercarse a mí y sostenerme en brazos.

Era extraño estar así y, al mismo tiempo, no lo era en absoluto. Eso resultaba aún más extraño.

– ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que pueda pensar de ti?

– Desde que te deshiciste de dos de esas máquinas horrendas en apenas un minuto en aquel callejón de Sokovia. –Abrí la boca, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado–. Lo sé, no nos conocíamos, pero me dejaste con la boca abierta. Ya te lo he dicho, me gustan los problemas. –Sonrió un poco–. Te he seguido desde entonces, pero tengo una gran capacidad para evitar ser visto.

– ¿Ah, sí? Podría enfadarme por eso –comenté, algo sonrojada.

– No creo que vayas a hacerlo. –Sonrió–. A ti también te gustan los problemas.

No pude contestar. Pietro comenzó a correr conmigo en sus brazos **.**


End file.
